Your Guardian Angel
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: "Eres mi amor verdadero, todo mi corazón, por favor no te deshagas de esto. Porque yo estoy aquí para ti, por favor no te marches y, por favor, dime que te quedarás".


¿Con qué palabras explicaba un amor tan grande?

No podía, simplemente no podía explicar la luz que sintió recorrer su cuerpo en cuanto las tuvo en brazos. Aquél ablandamiento completo de su corazón, aquellas lágrimas que llegaron a sus ojos al instante en que vio con detalle sus pequeñas narices, sus rostros tan puros y llenos de paz, su respiración tan tranquilizadora.

Buttercup se enamoró dos veces en toda su vida. Una, cuando conoció a Butch. El le dio vida, le dio luz, le hizo sentir bien, con él sentía como todo a su alrededor se esfumaba. Tampoco lograba explicarlo, y tan grande fue su amor que en cuanto tuvo que derrotarlo para meterlo en una prisión su corazón se derrumbó.

Ella lo conocía, o al menos creía hacerlo, ella supo en cuanto lo vio a los ojos que no era él, que no estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Pudo observar como sus ojos, que estaban vacíos, se llenaban de lágrimas y arrepentimiento, empezando a recuperar su control interno. Pudo escuchar también un suave y doloroso "lo siento" que quebró todas sus defensas, fue ahí cuando lo derrotó; cuando lo inmovilizó y él, sin chistar, fue llevado a un camión hacia su castigo.

Luego de todo aquello, se encerró en su cuarto sin poder creer cómo alguien tan animado como su novio había llegado a ese punto de encierro. ¿Qué era de él? ¿La recordaría? ¿Estará bien?

Y así estuvo, hasta que se enteró de su embarazo. Ahí se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos le pertenecían a otras personitas (que, en su momento, se pensaba que era una), su mente y sus responsabilidades. No iba a mentir, casi se suicida al momento en el que recibió la noticia, tener un hijo tan marginado como lo iba a ser ese niño la aterraba y, no iba a mentir, ¿y si no le daba la vida que se merecía?

Entonces pensó en el aborto, sabía que la AIS se lo iba a otorgar inmediatamente ya que era un renegado y no son precisamente los más queridos. Pero así como vino la idea se esfumó, ¿acaso iba a dejar ir a lo único que le quedaba del amor de su vida? No, se negaba.

Y así, nueve meses. Hasta que llegó el día. Vestida como en un típico domigo perezoso, Buttercup sintió como le DESGARRABAN el vientre, pegó un grito llamando a sus hermanas que la llevaron al hospital. Ahí, sosteniéndoles la mano y pegando insultos al aire hacia su ex novio, nacieron sus pequeñitas. Dos ángeles preciosos. Esa fue la segunda vez, y la más fuerte.

Recordó su primera risa y lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.

Ellas eran el amor de su vida, lo que la motivaba a seguir y seguir, tal vez no era la mejor madre, pero hacía realmente lo que podía... Sabía que debía haberles dicho hace mucho quién era su padre, pero tenía miedo, ¿quién la culpaba? Tenía diecisiete años y en el vientre al hijo de un criminal, la verdecita lo intentaba, pero nadie es perfecto.

Es por eso que en cuanto vio a sus dos bebés llorando desconsoladamente en cuanto recibieron la noticia, no pudo evitar llorar con ellas. Es verdad, la maternidad la había vuelto una "perra sensible", pero es que tenían una manera de endulzarla y lo sabían. Claro que cómo no se iban a dar cuenta, si aún con quince años Buttercup les seguía diciendo los hermosas que eran, lo felices que la hacían y por supuesto lo mucho que las amaba.

Había crecido, madurado, se había vuelto mucho más fuerte luego de ver (realmente) lo frío y cruel que puede ser el mundo aún con niños de seis años, cosa que la indignaba en lo más profundo. Lo había hecho por ellas, que la usen como un escudo porque aguantaría todo, lo que sea.

Ellas eran su verdadero amor, todo su mundo.

En ese momento sintió un miedo enorme, ¿y si les pasaba algo? ¿Y si se iban y la dejaban sola? ¿Y si no las protegía? Su respiración comenzó a cerrarse y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá de su salón, mientras miraba aquella imagen que le había hecho autorecordarse el amor que sentía por esas dos adolescentes que, a veces, eran su vivo retrato. Lo negó completamente, conocía a las gemelas y sabían que no la dejarían caer ni con paracaídas, que estarían siempre con ella; y además, estaba completamente conciente de algo... Las protegería.

 _Aunque hacerlo la lleve al cielo._

* * *

 _ **NO SABEN EL DILEMA QUE TUVE PARA HACER ESTO, al principio pensé hacerlo con Don't Hurt Yourself de Beyoncé, o con When I Look At You de Miley Cyrus (eran dos historias diferentes), pero una cosa llevó a la otra y bUM he aquí.**_

 _ **Con este one-shot tan cortito pero azucarado finalizo la serie de los Rowdys, las Power y sus hijos. O escribí de la perspectiva de BC, pero el amor es el mismo;)**_

 _ **Cheers.**_


End file.
